Love Never Ends
by AshleyEvans306715
Summary: When Ami, a friend from Wammy's, who works with Matt and Mello, takes up a partnership with Near, will Matt's jealousy get the better of him and ruin any chance he has at a relationship with Azumi? Bad summary, sorry. Warning:MattXOC, slight NearXOC
1. Character Profile

_**CHARACTER PROFILE**_

_**Azumi Nohara**_

_**Name: Azumi Nohara**_

_**Fake Name: Ami**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Hair: Blonde**_

_**Eye: Blue-green**_

_**History/Personality: Ami is a very beautiful and smart girl. She has a very short temper and can be very sarcastic at times. She is seemingly addicted to bubble gum. She is also very interested in electronics and has the 'gift' to be able to hack into even the most protected data bases. She first arrived at Wammy's at the age of 10, when her parents died in a plane crash. She, who was the only heir to the Nohara corporation - a very successful business company - was sent to the orphanage for proper accommodation until she came of age to inherit the property left behind by her parents.**_

_**It was at Wammy's that she met Mello and Matt. Soon, she grew close enough to them to become their best friend. It wasn't long after that she began developing feelings for the red head, who was in a similar situation. Now, at the age of 17, having inherited the aforementioned property, Ami lives with her two friends - Matt and Mello - in a spacious albeit shared apartment, working together on the 'Kira' case.**_

_**Even though she is friends with Mello, that didn't stop her from being friends with Near, during her stay at Wammy's. In fact the albino and the blonde became good friends though their personalities were completely different. Near, who also has a crush on her - though not as strong as Matt's - keeps in touch with her and sometimes helps her out in the 'Kira' case. Ami has never given out her real name to anyone inclusive of Matt, Near and Mello. She has met L on several occasions and has also been announced as one of his successors, though she isn't particularly interested in it.**_

_**Having been in Japan a little longer than her two room mates and also having been born there, she already has a few friends and also attends To-Oh, partially to spy on Light Yagami, who is in suspicion of being Kira. Her best girl friend is a 18 year old by the name - Lily Himito. **_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Ami was seated on the navy blue couch that was placed in the living room to the apartment she shared with her two best friends - Matt and Mello. As usual, she was chewing on a piece of blue bubblegum occasionally popping it, as she listened to music, her earphones plugged into the iPod. Matt was seated a little away from her on the couch, completely absorbed in his video game. The sound from the game filled the - otherwise silent - room. **

**Just as Ami's favorite song turned up, Mello walked into the room fuming and mumbling curses under his breath. He snapped off of a bar of chocolate angrily mumbling something about his arch rival, Near. Ami, who was disturbed during her song, glared at Mello but sighed as she realized by the look on his face, that he had gotten into a fight with Near yet again.**

"**What happened ****this****time?" she questioned in an exasperated voice. Mello growled slightly before yelling - "Stupid Near got a lead on the Kira case! That b******! At this rate, he'll figure out who Kira is before us!" rambled Mello nearly letting the people living in the whole building know. Ami hushed him, glaring at him in annoyance. Mello sighed, calming down slightly before beginning to explain again. "There's this formal party hosted by some very elite families in Japan and rumor has it that Kira is also invited. Near, somehow, got an invite to this party and called to inform that he'd be going to see if Kira was really there or not" "That's it? You're the leader of a Mafia gang and you can't get into a stupid party?" questioned Ami incredulously.**

**Mello glared at her before giving it some thought. "We need some one manipulative and cunning to help us get in there since there will obviously be a lot of guards…I could use Matt as a decoy but I'll probably need more than 2 to help me find Kira among the bunch of rich people…So, I'll need someone who can get themselves as well as us in…" Mello's eyes shifted over to the blond sitting beside him as an idea sparked in his mind.**

"**I have an idea!" he proclaimed before turning to Ami. Matt who was still playing his video game gave the 2 a quick glance but nothing more. "How about you seduce the guards!" suggested Mello as the only girl in the room stared at him weirdly. As what he said registered into her mind, she glared at Mello, her cheeks covered in a red hue. "No way, you pervert!" Matt, who had paused his game was glaring at Mello as well. Jealousy was clearly seen on his face.**

"**Do either of you have a better idea then?" demanded the temperamental leather clad teen. When neither of the other 2 spoke, he smirked in victory. Ami sighed before coyly agreeing. "Fine" she mumbled albeit grudgingly. Matt glared at his so-called best friend before sighing as well, realizing there was no way around the situation.**

**Before they could plot any further, the tune of a cell phone rang through the room. Ami fished out her sleek black cell phone from her black skinny jeans' pocket before answering it. "Hello?" she called and paused for a second before she heard the cheery voice of her best girl friend - Lily. "Hey Ami-chan! You busy? Wanna hang out?" asked Lily in a loud voice, loud enough for Mello to hear.**

"**Tell her you want to go shopping" whispered Mello as Matt gave him a peculiar look. "Umm…I'm free and do you wanna go s-shopping with me?" asked Ami all the while wondering what she had gotten herself into.**

"**Sure! I'll be over soon!" Lily cheered before hanging up. Ami hung up too but before she could say anything, Matt spoke for probably the first time since the whole ordeal had started.**

"**What the hell was that all about?" "I wanna know that too" mumbled Ami, bitterly, still sulking about the fact that she'd have to do something so 'violating'. "Go get your friend to help you buy some appropriate clothing" said Mello as a reply to Matt's question. "What 'appropriate clothing'?" asked Ami a little confused. "You have to buy something to wear to the party" said Matt, catching on to what Mello was trying to say.**

**Ami looked down at what she was wearing - a simple green hoodie over a black tank top and black jeans. She rolled her eyes, not exactly happy with the idea of wearing a dress but agreed anyway. It was a while before the door bell rang, signaling the arrival of Lily. Mello opened the door still nibbling on his bar of chocolate. "Hey, Mello-kun! Ami here?" she asked in an overly perky voice. Mello moved aside and Ami stepped out. "Hey Lily-chan! Ready to go?" asked Ami as the other nodded.**

**She bade good bye to the boys before walking out onto the streets. Ami and Lily had been close friends for nearly 3 years. They had a lot in common though they usually acted like polar opposites. The main similarity they had was that they both hated Kira. The very same reason had convinced Ami to let the brunette know all about the Kira case. As they made it to the mall, Lily asked the dreaded question. "Why are we here?"**

**And so Ami explained all about the plan and her seducing part and how Mello had set up the shopping spree, to her. "Oh, no problem Ami-chan! I'll help you find the perfect dress!" cried Lily excitedly. Ami couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm of the girl. '**Looking through a bunch of clothes couldn't be that difficult, could it?**' wondered Ami. Poor girl, didn't realize how wrong she was!**

"**No!" groaned Ami for the hundredth time that day. They had been through more than half of the dresses at the mall and all of them had been rejected by Ami. Her reasons were that they were either too girly or too revealing. Just as Lily was about to give up, they came across probably, the only store they hadn't been to already. Just as Ami was going to say no again she found Lily glaring at her.**

**The happy go lucky girl had a very short attention span as well as patience which had no doubt ran thin in their little shopping adventure. They walked in, only to walk out again after an hour. Thankfully - for Lily - there were 2 bags hanging off of Ami's arms as she placed her credit card back into her wallet. "I can't believe I'm doing this" she mumbled - loud enough for only Lily to hear.**

"**Look at it this way, other than its purpose as to get you into the party, you can also use it for some personal reason" said Lily with a wink. "And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Ami, a faint blush creeping onto her face. "You know…you can use it to, maybe seduce Matt" teased Lily. "Shut up!" yelled Ami, her cheeks ablaze. Lily burst out laughing before dragging her away. Somehow, Ami could tell that this mission wasn't going to be as easy as the rest…**


End file.
